parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby the Red-Nosed Monkey
TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's Christmas Movie Spoof of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." Cast: * Rudolph - Baby (Super Monkey Ball) * Hermey - Tommy (Tickety Toc) * Sam the Snowman - Thomas The Tank Engine * Clarice - Tiny Kong * Clarice's Father - Donkey Kong * Yukon Cornelius - Von Schlemmer (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Yukon's sled dogs - Dogs (The Secret Life of Pets) * Santa Claus - Grandpa Phil (Hey Arnold!) * Mrs. Claus - Grandma Pookie (Hey Arnold!) * Boss Elf - Principal Wartz (Hey Arnold!) * Other Elves - Various Humans * Fireball - Abu (Aladdin) * Other Fawns - Various Monkeys * Bumble - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Mrs. Donner - MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) * Donner - AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) * Coach Comet - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * King Moonracer - Vector The Crocodile * Charlie-in-the-Box - Chip (Sonic Unleashed) * Spotted Elephant - Saggy Baggy Elephant (Little Golden Book Land) * Dolly - Sticks (Sonic Boom) * Scooter for Jimmy - Bertie The Bus * Bird Fish - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) * Misfit Cowboy - Sonic The Hedgehog * Train with Square Wheels - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) * Boat that Sinks - Scuffy (Little Golden Book Land) * Jelly Pistol - Flynn (Thomas & Friends) * Plane that can't fly - Jeremy (Thomas & Friends) * Various Misfits Toys - Various Chapters * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 1 - Introduction * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 2 - The Birth of Baby/"Jingle Jingle Jingle" * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 3 - Tommy The "Misfit" Elf/Baby The "Misfit" Monkey * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 4 - Baby Meets Abu/"We Are Santa's Elves" * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 5 - Monkey Games/Baby Meets Tiny Kong/Baby's Nose Revealed * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 6 - Poor Baby Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 7 - Baby Meets Tommy/"We're a Couple of Misfits" * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 8 - Enter Von Schlemmer/"Silver and Gold" * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 9 - Bagheera Attacks! * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 10 - Island of Misfit Toys/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 11 - King Vector/Baby Leaves the Island * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 12 - Baby Grows Up/Baby Returns Home * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 13 - Snowstorm Strikes/Baby Saves Tiny Kong * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 14 - Tommy and Von Schlemmer to the Rescue * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 15 - Return to Christmas Town * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 16 - Christmas Preparation/Baby Agrees To Lead Granpa Phil's Sleigh * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 17 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 18 - Return to Misfit Island/Finale * Baby The the Red-Nosed Monkey Part 19 - End Credits Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:TrainBoy43